


Can I Tell You Something

by fear_of_flamingos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, LGBT, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_flamingos/pseuds/fear_of_flamingos
Summary: In which Cyrus is overwhelmed and drained.





	Can I Tell You Something

Cyrus's PoV

As I dragged myself to my next class, I couldn't help dreading seeing Andi and Buffy. After the whole problem with the gun, they tried to keep me away from TJ. They watched me like fucking hawks, afraid that I would do something stupid.

And in their eyes, I did. I forgave TJ. We talked about what happened and I learned he did the right thing. I hadn't told Andi and Buffy that I talked to TJ, and I was terrified of their reactions. I sat down in history, waiting for the class to drag by.

Once the bell rang, I went to go sit outside and wait for Andi and Buffy to get out. I was walking home today, so I got to stay at school later than usual. I saw my friends and called them over. The two girls sat down with me. I suddenly became nervous. I needed to tell them about TJ.

My hands fidgeted as Buffy and Andi started talking about their days. I looked down at my phone, where I had just got a text from TJ:  
"See you later Underdog! :)"  
Seeing this gave me the confidence to talk to Andi and Buffy. "Guys?" I said quietly. Andi and Buffy both stopped talking. "Yeah, Cy?" Andi said.

I looked down. It was time. "I...uh...talked to TJ yesterday," I said, still looking down. Their happy expressions melted. "Cyrus!" Buffy snapped, "We told you that he's dangerous! He has friends that play with guns!" My hands curled into loose fists. "He apologized!" I said louder than usual, "He said he reported the gun! He's harmless, Buffy!"

Andi looked at me angrily. "Cyrus! He's lying to you! You know /nothing/ about him! We're your best friends! We know better!" She said, standing up. "You know, Jonah isn't all good either, Andi," I said, a hint of anger present in my voice, "He lied to you. He lied to all of us."

"What the fuck does Jonah have to do with this, Cyrus? We aren't even dating anymore!" Andi said. I laughed nervously. "Oh, you don't understand..." I said, my hands starting to fidget again. Buffy looked at me strangely. "What does that even mean, Cyrus?" She asked.

"I'm falling in love with TJ and neither of you care! You two are so wrapped up in your 'Jonah problems' to even care that I have feelings too!" I almost screamed, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes. Both Andi and Buffy looked sickened. "Y-you can't...no..." Andi stuttered out. Buffy decided to take over. "Cyrus! TJ wouldn't be good for you! He is trying to pull you away from us!"

Andi tightened her fists and collected herself. "Cy...we do care it's just that-" I cut her off. "No you don't, Andi. I can tell. You didn't care that I had a crush on Jonah. You never gave me a fucking shot at him. You /kissed/ him in front of me. You knew I liked him. And now that I like someone that I have a /fair shot/ with, you try to ruin that? Andi Mack, that is fucking selfish," I yelled, tears slowly streaming down my face.

Andi and Buffy both tried to speak, but I put my hand up. "I'm done being the side character in your little show," I said, "I have feelings too. I want to be happy too, even if you two are against it." I walked away to go sit in the playground, looking back to see if they were following me. They weren't. They didn't care anymore.

—

I sat on my swing, head in my hands. Everything was over. I lost my best friends because they didn't care about me. There was a pain in my chest, clawing at my heart, causing me pain to breathe. A similar pain was present in my head. Like cold water, it deeper into every good memory I had, twisting them. /You don't deserve this, Cyrus/, it told me, whispering doubts into my thoughts. I couldn't speak, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb.

I was on the verge of crying again when I heard a voice say, "Cyrus?" Instantly, I knew who it was. TJ. Of course he was here. I looked up, seeing TJ in a light blue shirt and black jeans. This boy was too much. "I should probably leave," I said, my voice shaking.

"Cy...are you okay?" He asked, his voice getting all soft like it did yesterday when he apologized to me. I remembered what he had said to me. "You are the only person I can talk to like this." I can trust TJ. "N-no," I said, "Can we go sit at the w-waterfall?" He nodded and made sure I didn't fall down when I stood up. He knows that I'm unbalanced when I'm unhappy (well, more than usual). Little things like this made me even more smitten with him.

We sat at the waterfall, our knees almost touching. I explained that Andi and Buffy didn't want us to be friends. I decided to not tell him what I actually said. I didn't want to lose him too. He was all I had left at the moment. "Cyrus, are you sure that's it? You seem pretty shaken up," he said. Of course he knew something else was up. He knew me way too well.

I swallowed my fear and started fiddling with the edge of my shirt. "Well...I got angry because Andi was so inconsiderate when she knew I had a crush on Jonah. I mean, she kissed him /in front of me/," I ranted. Shit. I told my /crush/ that I was gay. TJ turned pink. "Y-you like guys?" He said. I nodded. "If you don't want to talk to me anymore that's fine-" he cut me off. "N-no...is totally fine. I-I like boys too," he stuttered out.

I smiled softly. I had an actual chance. "Is that all, Underdog?" He said. I nodded. He pouted. "No it isn't Cy, I can tell," he said. I giggled at his cute pout. "Well I said you were...a but head!" I laughed. "Hey!" He said defensively. I got up to run away, and TJ got up right after me. I ran to the closest tree, trying to set TJ off my path, but he went around the other way. He caught me and grabbed me around the shoulders, keeping me from moving.

TJ spun us around. When we landed, my back was against the tree. We laughed for a little while longer, but then we stopped almost suddenly. TJ's face went serious again. "Cyrus...what else did you say?" He said, his voice soft. I was gazing into TJ's eyes, feeling the same weird feeling I felt yesterday when he looked at me like this. It almost felt...like he loved me back.

"You don't like Jonah still, right?" TJ said. I shook me head. "Good," He said, smiling. Right then, I decided I would tell him. "Teej...I'm falling in love with you," I said, swallowing my fear for the second time today. TJ put a finger under my chin to make me look at him. "Good, I am too," He said, smiling with that smile that drove me crazy. Our faces has somehow gotten closer.

Right then and there was when I kissed him. Our lips came together softly, but the kiss was everything but soft. I had always expected our first kiss to be soft and cute, but this was the total opposite. The moment our lips touched, I was on fire. Every part of my body was burning, and I loved it. I forgot how to breathe. My hands were in his hair, grabbing for more. He had me against the tree, arms on my cheek and waist. TJ Kippen set me on fire.

I felt the need for air, so I separated our lips, panting for half a second before reconnecting our lips. /I was kissing TJ Kippen!/ Every time he moved his hand over my cheek or tightened his hand around my waist, it left tingles. We slowly separated, still staring at each other.

"Whoah," I said, my eyes wide. TJ was extremely red. "Be my boyfriend?" I asked. TJ laughed. "Of course, you dork," he said. We linked our pinkies and went to go sit down.

—

One month had passed since TJ and I started dating. I was at first terrified to see what type of couple we would become. To my relief, we didn't become the type of couple that kisses in closets (pun intended) when they were supposed to be in class. I quickly learned that TJ was really, really soft. He loved cuddling while watching movies and holding hands. I absolutely loved that about him. He always found a way for us to be connected, it being cuddling on the couch or just linking fingers under the table.

Our schedules didn't change much. We already spent so much time together, so it wasn't much of a change. We accidentally came out to my parents when they found us cuddling on the couch after school. They lectured TJ about 'keeping me safe' and blah blah blah, but I know that they already loved TJ. As for TJ's parents, it was even easier. Turns out TJ has two moms! They are both super relaxed, but can be super competitive (I guess that's where TJ gets it). I go over for dinner every Thursday at their house and hang out with both TJ and Amber (who turned out to be TJ's twin sister). Amber has really chilled out since we became friends. She cut her hair into a pixie cut and started wearing baggy jeans and old band tee shirts. She recently came out at school as bisexual, and so she decided that her old look was out.

As for Andi and Buffy, I haven't talked to them since the fight. I saw them around the school, but I was still kind of angry at them. Whenever they saw me, they gave me sad, longing looks.

I made some new friends. At first, I only sat with TJ and a couple of his basketball friends. Then, when the school started to become aware that we were dating, we started making friends. First came Morgan and her girlfriend, Yula. They were both so short and really sweet. Later, we met Morgan's (as they call it) children: Kay, Sam, Ash, Nico, and Troy. We all became quick friends and spent so much time together. We were all some form of not straight (besides Troy, who claimed to be the gayest straight ally ever), and it made everything so much easier. I was so happy.

—

One day at lunch, Andi and Buffy came up to me. "Cyrus, can we talk to you?" Andi said, looking slightly scared. I nodded. "We are so sorry," Buffy said, "We thought that you were just gonna accidentally cause yourself pain, but you seem so happy." "And I'm sorry for not caring about your feelings, Cy," Andi said, " I should have thought of you before putting my feelings about Jonah any higher than yours."

I smiled. They finally apologized. "Thank you, guys," I said, "You wanna sit down with us? We have space." They both nodded. Everyone at the table introduced themselves. Almost instantly, they all became friends. I looked over at TJ. He was smiling at me. "This is perfect," He said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah," I said.

Perfect.

Fin.


End file.
